Take A Chance On Me
by nightwalker21492
Summary: Everyone got into hunting for a reason. When Sam and Dean start running with a new hunter after her family is killed, they're about to learn her reasons. REWRITTEN: I posted this story a while ago but I'm making some changes. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading :D CHAPTER 5 UP NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Take A Chance On Me**  
**(Rewritten)**

Summery: Everyone got into hunting for a reason. When Sam and Dean start running with a new hunter after her family is killed, they're about to learn her reasons. The quotes are from songs by K's Choice. I'M REWRITING THE ENTIRE THING. I POSTED IT A WHILE AGO BUT NOW I"M MAKING SOME CHANGES. Don't forget to review :D

**Chapter One: A Taste of Philadelphia**

"This has got to be the most lame ass town we've ever been to." Dean said looking around as he and Sam walked down the sidewalk.

"Tell me about it. There's hardly anything here." Sam agreed, looking around as well.

"Then why the hell are we here?"

"Because there's a case here."

"Dude, this town is nothing but a road and a street lamp. How can there be a case here?" Dean asked, looking over his shoulder to get a better look of the girl that had just walked past them. "What is it anyway?" He asked, turning his attention back to his brother.

Sam took a deep breath and let it out. "Not sure. Ellen said that so far, every hunter coming here ended up dead."

"And how many is that?"

"That we know of? Eight."

"Gotta be some bad-ass demon." Dean mumbled, shoving his hands in the pockets of his worn leather jacket. Smiling, he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and stopped walking.

"What is it?"

Dean nodded towards a small building across the road. "A Taste Of Philadelphia. You know I love me some Philly-cheese-stakes."

Sam rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips and followed Dean as he crossed the street, a bounce in his step. After ordering two grinders, they sat down at a table by the window, waiting for their order to come up. When it finally arrived they thanked the waitress and dug in.

"So do we know anything about this case?" Dead asked through a mouthful of steak and cheese. "You know, besides hunters getting killed." he took another bite.

Sam swallowed the food in his mouth. "Nothing. This thing isn't leaving any evidence. No sulfur. No electrical storms. No smoke. Nothing."

"So, we don't know what kind of demon it is," Dean said, counting off on his fingers. "We don't have any leads. And bodies are piling up."

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Sounds about right."

Dean picked up his grinder again and took a large bite. "Wonderful."

"You might want to keep your voice down." Sam said and took a bite.

After getting a confused look from his brother, Sam eyed the girl at the counter that had took their order and the waitress that had brought them their food. Dean glanced over and caught one of the girls watching them. Once she knew she had been caught, she looked back at the customer at the counter and took his money as he paid for his food. The bell above the door rang as he left and the girl behind the counter walked over to the waitress.

"Why don't you head out. I can handle closing the place up." Said the girl with black hair.

"You sure?" asked the redhead.

The brunette nodded and wiped down the counter as the redhead took off her apron and walked out the door.

"I wasn't talking that loud." Dean said turning back to Sam and taking a bite of his grinder.

"Yes, you were."

Sam and Dean looked over at the girl, then glanced at each other. "We're uh, just practicing for a play." Sam replied lamely.

The girl took off her apron as she walked out from behind the counter. Dropping it on another table, she walked over to the door and locked it, then flipped the "open" sign to "closed".

"A play?" she said, fighting back the urge to smile at their nervous faces. She folded her arms over her chest and took a deep breath. "How long have you two been hunting?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his food. Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to the girl. "Hunting?"

The girl rolled her eyes and shifted on her feet. "Are you the Winchesters?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other nervously. Putting down his grinder, Dean placed his hands in his lap, discreetly pulling out his gun beneath the table. The girl smiled.

"Think you'll be able to get this demon?"

"You…know about demons?" Sam asked, Dean giving him a glance.

The girl licked her lips, then walked behind the counter. She disappeared into a back room. When she came back out, she grabbed a chair and dragged it over to their table. Dropping a folder on the table, she looked at them.

"I wanna help."

"How do you know about demons?" Sam asked.

"How do you know about demons?" The girl asked. "Shit happens." She glared at Dean for a moment. "You can put the gun away."

"You're not helping." Dean said, resting the gun on the table and continuing to eat his grinder. "You do make one hell of a Philly though."

"I know more about this case than anyone." The girl spat back.

"Did you ask any of the other hunters?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. And they all said no." She said.

"Look, we don't need some kid running around getting themselves killed." Dean snapped.

"First of all, I'm 20. Second, I've been hunting since I was 15. I know what I'm doing."

"Just stay out of our way." Dean said.

"This thing is after my family. I'm gonna be around whether you want my help or not." She said, staring him down.

Sam sighed. "Alright. Fine."

Dean looked across the table at Sam. "Fine? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"This thing is after her family, Dean. It's one case. It isn't like we're going to be running with her for the rest of our lives." Sam defended. "And she knows the case."

Dean sighed. "Fine…but we get free food." he said, taking a bit from his grinder.

"Deal." She said, finally smiling.

"What's your name by the way?" Sam asked and took a bite of his food as well.

"Summers." She said, shaking Sam's hand and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Gentlemen**

**_"Any time tomorrow, a part of me will die. And a new one will be born. Any time tomorrow, I'll get sick of asking why. Sick of all the darkness I have worn. Any time tomorrow, I will try to do what's right. Making sense of what I can. And any time tomorrow, I'll pretend to see the light…"_**

It had been two days since Sam and Dean arrived in the small town of Monson, Massachusetts. Everyday they went out looking for any signs of the demon after Summers' family and ended up at the small restaurant to discuss plans. The demons turned out to be a group of Gentlemen demons, stealing the voices of their victims and cutting their hearts out with scalpels.

"The Gentlemen, are truly magnificent creations – garish, and insidiously polite, portraits of hideous menace dressed in tidy black suits." Sam read out of a large leather bound book. As insurmountable foes; no physical weapon can kill them. They can only be vanquished by the sound of a female voice…"

"The Gentlemen do not walk, but float just inches from the ground. Their ability to steal their victims' voices, allows them to cut their heart from their chest without drawing attention, which they use to sustain their magic." Summers read from a different book as she paced the room.

"Alright, so we bust in, Summers says something and we get out." Dean said.

"Not gonna be so easy, Dean." Summers said. "These things are sneaky. What if they get my voice before I say something?"

"What about a recording? We could tape your voice first just in case." Sam said.

"I think it needs to be the real thing." Summers said, now sitting down on the counter top.

"Well it's worth a shot."

* * *

"I'm not sure we should leave her and her family alone, Dean." Sam said as they made their way down the sidewalk towards the car.

"She said these things were after her family. From the sound of things, these things don't hesitate. They would have made their move already." Dean said, opening the car door. He leaned on the roof of the car and looked at Sam. "We're gonna be right here, anyway." he said and got in.

They watched the house for a couple hours before falling asleep. Waking up to the sound of tapping, Dean hit Sam in the shoulder. A flash light was shined in his eyes and Dean held a hand up to shield his eyes.

"Great. Just frigging great." Dean said, seeing the police office standing outside his car door. He rolled down his window and flashed him a smile. "What can I do for ya, officer?"

"You can tell me what you're doing."

"We just, fell asleep. No where else to go." Dean said. "Just passing through. Thought we'd get some shut eye before heading out."

"Well next time, park somewhere legal." The officer said. "Let me see your license and registration.

Sighing, Dean reached for his wallet when a shout came from Summers' apartment above the restaurant. Sam and Dean jumped out of the car, ignoring the yells from the officer. Kicking the restaurant door open, the brothers ran up the steps to the apartment and kicked open the door, running into the living room. Not seeing anything, they ran into the next room. Still nothing. They made their way down the hall, finding the cause of the noise in the parents' bedroom. They moved in, their guns raised, followed by the officer, his gun pointed at Sam and Dean. He quickly pointed it at the tall, thin, gray skinned man holding the heart of Summers' mother.

"Drop the weapon!" The officer yelled.

The Gentlemen demons looked up. The one holding the heart tilted his head to the side. "You didn't say please." he said, raising his hand and twisting it.

The officer's head spun around and he fell to the ground, already dead. The Gentlemen holding the heart turned to Sam and Dean and waved his hand as they opened fire. The brothers flew against the wall, falling into a pile on the ground. Summers, who was on her knees, her arms being held by two of The Gentlemen, struggled against their grasp.

"They already got her voice." Sam said as he and Dean blocked themselves with the bed.

Dean loaded his gun again and looked at Sam. "Open season, Sammy." He said and the two of them jumped up and began firing at The Gentlemen.

The two holding Summers turned to face them, dragging her with them. Their eyes widened when they saw her. While bruised and bloodied, her lips were stitched closed with five thick threads. The Gentlemen holding her, each raised an open hand, then closed them. They turned back to the third Gentlemen as he leaned over Summers' father's unconscious body. He waved a hand and suddenly her father was awake, unable to yell, his voice stolen as well.

Dean went to shout but found that he couldn't part his lips. He raised a hand, feeling the thick threads through his lips. He looked over at Sam, who hadn't seemed to realize that his voice was gone also.

The Gentlemen standing above Summers' father waved a hand, pinning him to the wall. Then he turned towards Sam and Dean. "You should have knocked."

Dean answered with a bullet between the eyes. The Gentlemen's head snapped back. Slowly, he lifted his head and watched them. He blinked at them with a blank stare and raised a hand. Holding it out, he closed his fingers and waved towards them, inviting them to come closer. Their bodies involuntarily moved towards The Gentlemen and they came to stop in front of him.

"You didn't have to get involved. There is only one thing we want." He said, looking over at Summers, who was still struggling against the other two Gentlemen. He floated slowly over to her and crouched down. "The most interesting thing happens when she dies." He said, running a hand through her hair. Summers pulled away from his touch, glaring at him, her eyes raging with blue ice. The Gentlemen tilted his head and began to speak, still watching Summers' eyes with a grin. "I'll be happy to show you. But first…"

The Gentlemen turned and floated over to where her father was pinned against the wall. He tore open her father's shirt and placed the scalpel against his chest. Summers screamed against the threads holding her mouth closed, but it simply came out mumbled. Dean and Sam struggled against the magic holding them in place as The Gentlemen sliced through the man's chest. Blood seeped from beneath his skin, running down his chest and pooling into a puddle on the floor. Tears streamed down Summers' face and she pulled away from one of The Gentlemen, elbowing him in the jaw, sending him backwards into the wall.

The one still holding her gripped her arm tighter and she raised her first, bringing it down across the side of his face. She ran over to The Gentlemen standing in front of her father but it was too late. He floated over to the other Gentlemen, her father's and mother's hearts in his hands. Her father's body fell to the floor and she kneeled down, her hands shaking. The three Gentlemen slowly floated towards her.

"Now its time for the grand finale." one of them said, as the other two pulled scalpels from their suit pockets.

She looked up at them through dark eyes. Reaching up she clawed at the threads holding her mouth closed and pried her lips open, the threads ripping her skin, blood pouring from the wounds. The Gentlemen stopped and watched her as she stood up, a confused look on their gray faces.

"Go back to hell."

The Gentlemen's eyes widened and a large circle of fire surrounded them. They were soon engulfed, their screams filling the room and then they were gone. Sam and Dean fell to the ground and panted. Reaching up, they felt their mouths. The threads were gone and they looked at each other, out of breath. Summers stared at the spot The Gentlemen demons had just occupied, a blank look etched across her still soft features. The brothers watched her as she turned to look at the corpses of her parents. The normally white rug was red with their blood as it continued to flow from their bodies.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam took a step forward. "Summers…"

"Don't." She interrupted, holding up a hand. "There's nothing you can say, so just…don't." She lowered her hand and continued to stare at their bodies.

* * *

Sam and Dean leaned against the car, each holding a beer. They watched Summers as she stood in front of the large fire. The flame ate up her parents' bodies and within 2 hours, there was nothing but ash and coals. Sam and Dean walked up to her and stood on either side of her as she stared at the glowing coals.

"What are you gonna do now?" Sam asked.

Summers hugged herself. "Keep hunting." she said with almost no emotion in her voice.

Dean glanced over at her and took a deep breath. "We could always use some help." he said after turning back to the coals.

Summers turned her head to see him completely. He was only a few inches taller than her. But despite his height, she could practically feel his strength radiating from his body. She nodded slightly and turned to walk towards the car. Sam watched her go. Once she was out of ear shot he turned to Dean.

"Thought you didn't want some kid in our way."

"We both know what its like to lose family to this life, Sammy. And we both know what she's gonna do." Dean said as he turned to his brother.

"She's gonna throw herself into hunting. Probably get herself killed because of it." Sam said, looking over at Summers, who was leaning against the car, hugging herself.

"Exactly. Better to hunt with us until she deals with everything instead of getting herself killed." Dean replied as they headed towards the car. "Did you notice her eyes back at the apartment?"

"Yea. What do you think that was?"

They eyed Summers as she watched the stars. "I've seen that look before, Sammy." Dean said.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I'm sure it was just adrenaline."

Dean looked over at Sam and nodded before they continued to the car, where Summers was waiting. "Yeah. Must have been." He said.

They reached the car and climbed in. Driving off, they glanced back at Summers, both trying to convince themselves that what they saw in her eyes was just adrenaline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: "Dude"**

**_"If you're coming down to rescue me, now would be perfect. Please. If you're coming down to rescue me, now would be perfect. Please…"_**

"Think she's gonna be okay?" Sam asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at Summers, who was currently sleeping in the backseat.

"Not sure."

Sam watched her for a few more moments. Her black hair flowed over her bare shoulders. Her black tank top rode up a bit, showing off some of her flat stomach. She was wearing black, form-fitting jeans and a pair of black and white converse sneakers.

"Dude, you're creeping me out."

Sam looked over at Dean. "What?"

"Stop staring at her. You're creeping me out."

"Shut up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

"So you decide what are you going to do with that little restaurant of yours?" Sam asked a few nights later as he and Summers sat in the motel room.

Summers took a sip of her beer and nodded lightly. "We had other workers. A manager, crew. They'll keep it running. All the money will go into my bank account. Give us some extra cash."

Sam nodded his head and took a sip of beer. He could feel her eyes on him but he continued to stare at the screen of his computer. After a few minutes, he began to watch her out of the corner of his eye as she flipped on the TV and started searching the channels.

Sighing, she finally spoke. "How long are you guys gonna let me hunt with you?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from the TV but not actually watching or taking anything in.

Sam looked up at her. He furrowed his brow. She looked nervous. Did she think they didn't want her there? Was she afraid they were just using her for something? There was something about her. Something different. He didn't know what, but something seemed…off.

"As long as you want, I guess. We're not forcing you to stay."

"I know."

The two of them spent the next couple of hours in silence until Summers spoke again. "I'm going to bed. Tell Dean if he wakes me when he gets back, I'm gonna kick his ass." She smiled and climbed under the blankets.

"Will do." Sam laughed and went back to researching. After a few minutes, he smiled a bit and looked past the screen. Summers lay on her side beneath the blankets watching him, a blank stare on her face. He went back to his research, speaking up a few minutes later. "What is it, Summers?" he asked, not looking from the screen.

When she didn't answer, he looked up. She was still watching him. He watched her, waiting for her to blink. When she didn't, he stood up and walked over to her. He sat on the bed and waved a hand in front of her face. She still didn't blink but her eyes followed him. Getting a bit worried, he reached out and placed two fingers on her neck looking for a steady pulse.

"Dude, you are so weird."

Sam jumped and looked over at Dean who was standing in the doorway. "Uh, her eyes were open and she wasn't blinking. Just checking to see if she's still alive."

"Look at her, Sammy." Sam looked down at Summers Her eyes were closed. He furrowed his brow and watched her. "Next time you wanna try feeling her up, think of a better lie." Dean said, closing the door and taking his jacket off.

"I wasn't feeling her up."

"Dude, I saw you."

"Dude, I wasn't feeling her up."

"Dude, I totally saw you!" Dean laughed. "Whatever dude, I know what I saw."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, you so don't know what happened."

Dean turned to Sam, laughing. "Dude! You were sitting on her bed, with a hand on her. Admit that you were feeling her up."

"Dude! I wasn't feeling her up!" Sam said as he got into his bed. "She wasn't blinking or moving but her eyes were still following me. It was weird."

Dean turned out the light as he got into the third twin size bed. "Sammy has a crush." he said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't have a crush, Dean."

After a few moments of silence Dean spoke up again. "You're lucky she's legal."

"Dean…" Sam warned, not bothering to open his eyes.

Dean chuckled and relaxed into his bed. After a few minutes, Dean smiled, his eyes closed. "Remember to hang a sock on the door."

"Dude!"

* * *

"Do you remember what The Gentlemen said?" Sam said out of no where as he stared at Dean over the roof of the car as he pumped gas.

"You're not the only one whose been thinking about it, Sammy." Dean said, looking back over the car at him.

"What the hell is supposed to happen when she dies?" Sam asked, glancing over at the convenience store, where Summers was getting drinks and paying for the gas.

"All I know is that we better keep an eye on her until we know what's going on." Dean said, shaking the nozzle of the gas pump and hanging it back up. "Of course you watch her enough for the both of us." Dean smiled screwing on the gas cap.

"Dean…" Sam sighed and looked back at his brother, who was grinning at him.

"Ready to go?" came Summers' voice as she walked towards them.

* * *

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,"

"You're not gonna get away, girly." the demon interrupted.

Summers swallowed a lump in her throat. She could feel Sam and Dean watching her. Taking a deep breath, she looked back down at the book in her hands. "Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,"

"There's no running. The Cage is weak. We all know. We can sense it. It calls to us." The demon whispered. "You're always gonna be hunted…" Summers stared at the demon, her eyes dark. The demons face twisted into a smile as he starred her down. "I know you can feel it…Its in your veins…"

Taking a deep breath, she finished, keeping eye contact with the demon. "Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!"

The demon screamed through its laughs as it's head flung back and black smoke erupted from the man's mouth. Summers closed the book and dropped it on a table. She ignored the looks from Sam and Dean and walked past them, grabbing her coat.

"What was that thing talking about, Summers?" Sam asked.

"I'm going out." She said, ignoring his question and walked out of the motel room.

"What the hell is The Cage?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam.

"No idea." Sam said and sat down in front of his computer. "But I'm gonna find out." Dean walked over to the table and pulled Sam's laptop away. "Dude."

"I'll find out. You go get laid." Dean said grinning at him.

"Dude…I don't have a thing for Summers."

Dean leaned on the table and grinned. "I didn't say anything about Summers. Funny how the mind works, huh?"

Sam sighed and pulled on his coat. "Shut up Dean. And stay off the porn sites." he said and left Dean alone with his laptop, knowing that he'd be coming back to it being frozen on

* * *

Summers sat at a table and watched the people in the bar dance, drink, talk and play pool. A waiter came over and placed a drink in front of her.

"I didn't order this." She said and pushed it away.

"I know Miss. That man over at the bar sent it." Said the waiter, pointing at a tall man with dark hair.

Summers looked over at the bar, then back at the band playing. "No thanks."

"Um, alright. I'll just…" The waiter picked up the drink from the table and walked towards the bar. He placed it in front of the man. "She said no thanks." he said and walked away.

She continued to watch the people in the bar and listen to the band, doing her best to ignore that fact that the man who had sent her a drink was now watching her. She began to pull apart a napkin when she saw him start to walk towards her, his and the refused drink in hand. He walked up next to her and smiled.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yes," the man sat down and she continued to watch the band. "I meant yes, I do mind."

The man set the drink in front of her and smiled. "And why would a pretty little thing like you want to be alone?" He asked, oblivious to how annoyed she was.

"I don't take well to creeps who hit on girls young enough to be their daughter." she said, throwing him a dirty look.

"Oh come on. Loosen up a bit." the man said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Look I'm really not in the mood to be hit on." she said, anger bubbling inside her.

The man stood up and moved to stand beside her chair. "One dance." He said and pulled her out of her chair. Pushing him away, Summers went to get her coat and he grabbed her by the arm pulling her back. "What is your problem, you little bitch?" he said, tightening. "I said one dance!"

Suddenly the man was spun around and hit in the jaw, causing him to fall onto the table, breaking it. "She said no."

Summers looked up and saw that Sam was now there, anger clearly written on his face. The man stood up and walked towards Sam, raising his fist. He took a swing, which Sam easily blocked and hit him in the stomach. Once the man was doubled over, Sam pushed him into another set of table and barstools. He walked over to him and pulled him up by the front of his shirt, hitting him again. Once it was clear the man wasn't going to try to make another move, Sam turned towards Summers, who had grabbed her coat and was now on the way out of the bar.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, catching up to her outside.

She spun around, fire in her eyes. "What were you thinking, Sam!"

Taken back at her outburst Sam hadn't an idea what he did wrong. "What was I thinking? I was defending you from that creep!"

"I don't need to be defended, Sam! I'm a hunter! I know how to deal with shit like that!" she said pointing to the bar.

"And when were you going to deal with it? Because by the looks of things, he was the one in control!"

"Aw, are you two having a lover's quarrel?" came Dean's voice from behind Summers.

They turned to look at him. He stood there with a smirk on his face and his hands in the pocket of his jacket. Summers rolled her eyes and walked past him towards the motel room. Sam sighed after watching her walk away and looked at Dean, who still had a big grin on his face.

"Dude, don't start." He said and walked away.

Dean held his hands out. "Aw, come on Sammy!" he laughed and followed his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Cage**

_**"I'm in Heaven. I'm a God. I'm everywhere, I feel so hot. Its not a habit. Its cool. I feel alive. If you don't have it, you're on the other side…"**_

"So did you find anything out?" Sam asked the next night while Summers was in the shower.

"No. I couldn't find anything about what the demon said. Maybe he was just trying to get away." Dean said as he flipped through pages of an old book. "You know the kind of shit they say."

"Why would Summers have acted like that then?" Sam asked, leaning back in his chair. "Something isn't right."

"Is anything ever right with our lives?"

"I'm gonna call Bobby." Sam said and grabbed his cell phone then walked out of the motel room.

Dean shook his head and took a sip of his beer. He heard the shower turn off and looked up when the door opened slightly. Summers poked her head out, her wet hair falling from her shoulder.

"Could you hand me my bag?"

Dean stood up and grabbed her bag from the side of her bed. Walking towards her, he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat when he saw how tan her wet skin was. On her shoulder, peaking out from behind her hair just above the towel, he saw a small tattoo of a intricate devil's trap. She reached out and took it from him, giving him a smile and a quick thanks before disappearing back behind the bathroom door. Dean stood there staring at the bathroom door for a few moments, his heart falling deeper in his chest, before he heard the motel door start to open and he quickly made it look like he was going to the cooler for a beer.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just getting a beer."

"When you have a half bottle on the table?"

Dean looked over at it, then at the one in his hands. He twisted off the top and held it out. "For you." He said. Sam gave his brother a skeptical look, but took the beer anyway. "So did Bobby know anything?" Dean asked, sitting at the table and taking a large gulp of beer.

"Yeah, but it's probably not a good idea to talk about it with her in the room." Sam said sitting down in front of his computer.

"Sam she had a tattoo." Dean said suddenly.

Sam looked up. "What?"

"She looked out of the bathroom to ask me if I could get her bag for her. When I gave it to her I saw a tattoo on her shoulder."

"Lots of people have tattoos, Dean." Sam said.

"It was a devil's trap, Sammy." Dean looked over at Sam, who was now looking at him.

"Dean, its not what you think. I think if we talk about what Bobby told me, it will explain it. The Cage is…" Sam started but stopped when the bathroom door opened.

Summers walked out of the bathroom, her bag hanging off her shoulder and her head down as she dried her hair with a towel. Throwing her hair over one shoulder, she looked at them, still drying her hair.

"What's with you two?" She asked, moving towards her bed.

"We were gonna get a pizza." said Sam.

Summers gave a sideways smile. "You boys always have intense looks when ordering pizza?" She asked, sitting down on her bed.

Sam looked over at Dean, who opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Summers laughed and threw the towel at him. He licked his lips and slowly dropped the towel on the floor. Getting a bit nervous, Summers looked from Dean to Sam and back again. "Alright, seriously, what's going on with you two?" She asked, placing her hands on either side of her on the bed and crossing her legs.

Dean slowly stood up and walked over to the door. Turning the deadbolt, he looked over at Summers. "We need to talk."

"Dean, will you let me explain what Bobby said first?" Sam started.

Dean looked over at Sam, who stopped talking and sat uncomfortably in his chair. "Sam here did some research. He doesn't have to tell me what he found out because I already know. All I needed was to see that little tattoo of yours." Dean said, looking back at Summers.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, sitting up a bit, visibly tensing.

"Don't act like you don't know. We trusted you." Dean said, venom in his voice.

"Dean…" Sam said, standing up.

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean said looking back at his brother. When Sam didn't say anything, he turned back to Summers. "You know we got our tattoos to stop ourselves from getting possessed. You, on the other hand, have a devil's trap." Dean stood in front of Summers and placed a hand on either side, and towered over her. "So what is it?"

Summers stared up at Dean through dark, angry eyes. "Just back off, Dean. You don't know what you're doing."

"Dean…" Sam tried again, but he wasn't listening.

"What kind of evil are you holding in there, Summers?" Dean said through grinding teeth, as he watched her eyes begin to glaze over like they had at the apartment.

"Dean, stop!" Sam yelled, standing up. "You don't know what you're doing! Let her at least explain it!"

Dean pushed himself away from Summers and turned to face Sam. "You know she's got a demon in her Sam! We gotta get rid of it!"

"We can't do that, Dean. Bobby told me what that demon meant by her being The Cage."

"Which is what exactly?" Dean asked, still clearly annoyed.

Noticing the look on Sam's face he followed Sam's gaze over his shoulder and swore. Summers was gone. Sam and Dean ran over to the now open window and looked out. Dean swore again. Grabbing his coat, he headed towards the door. "I'm going to find her. Stay here incase she comes back."

"Dean you can't kill her."

Dean stopped and looked at Sam. "I know you're sweet on her but, Sammy come on. She's a demon."

"She's not a demon. She's a cage."

"What the hell does it matter? There's a demon inside her!"

"Bobby said that not all demons are what they are now. They're nothing compared to the first demons!"

"What does that have to do with her being a cage?"

"She's a cage for one of the first demons. The first demons, Dean, they're worse than anything we've seen."

"Worse than Lilith?" Dean asked.

"Worse than Lucifer."

* * *

Summers ran. She didn't know where to, all she knew was that she had to. They were going to kill her. She couldn't let that happen. She had been The Cage for five years. It was the whole reason she got into hunting. She had to defend herself and her family some way. She couldn't let it lose after all the pain she's been through just to keep it locked up. She couldn't fight them; Not yet. They were stronger than her. If they were going to fight, she had to be ready. She couldn't die…even if it meant killing the Winchesters. The wind felt like it was cutting her skin she was running so fast. She was sure they would be looking for her. She had to get as far from them as she could until she was ready to fight. It there was one thing every hunter knew about the Winchesters…they didn't give up.

* * *

Dean stared at Sam, unsure of what to say. "Dean, we can't kill her. She dies and that demon is set free."

"The Gentlemen. That demon. They knew."

"What?"

"The Gentlemen and that other demon. Sammy they knew. Remember what they said? They knew about all of this. That's why they were trying to kill her." Dean said. "If they knew, then every demon out there knows and they're gonna be gunning for her head on a platter."

"Dean, we need to find her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Bruises**

"I can't believe you let her get away." Dean said as he and Sam drove around town looking for Summers

"What?!"

"If you hadn't said anything she wouldn't have been able to get away!"

"You were the one yelling at her. Basically calling her a monster and then you turn to me and say that we have to get rid of the demon. She knows what that means, Dean!"

"Whatever dude."

Suddenly Dean slammed on the breaks as someone ran out in front of the Impala. They stopped and looked at them, tilting their head to the side. Their black eyes made them look like a deer caught in the headlights. They looked towards where they had just run from, then back at Sam and Dean. It stared at them for a few more moments before taking off again across the road.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam asked, still in shock. "Was that a demon?"

"No time for that. Is that Summers?"

Sam looked at Dean who was looking past him, out the window. Following his gaze, he saw Summers doubled over, her hands on her knees and out of breath. She slowly straightened up and looked over her shoulder. Swearing she took off running towards them, as a crowd of demons came out of no where. Jumping, she ran over the hood of the Impala, not even realizing who was in the car, and ran across the street as the crowd of demons chased after her. Once the crowd was gone, Dean turned and followed them down the side street. Getting to a crossroads, they stopped. Everyone was gone. Turning off the car, the brothers jumped out and looked around.

"Where the hell did they go?" Dean asked as he and Sam looked around. A scream answered their question. Spinning around, Sam's eyes widened when he was tackled to the ground. "Sam!"

Dean ran over to Sam as he was pinned to the ground, the demon on top of him scratching at his face. Grabbing the demon around the waist, Dean rolled to the ground, dragging the demon off of Sam. Taking out the knife Ruby had given them, he stabbed it in the ribs and stood up.

"Dean!" Sam called as he threw him his sawn off shotgun from the trunk. Sam took out another gun and moved over to Dean. "Where did that thing come from, Dean?"

"We need to find her Sam." Dean said.

"Run!"

Sam and Dean looked up to see Summers running towards them. Behind her they saw the crowd of demons come running around the corner as they continued to chase her. Following Summers as she ran past them, Dean cringed when he heard the twisting of metal as the demons ran across his car. The three of them stopped dead in their tracks when more demons came running towards them from another direction. They backed into a circle, back to back and looked around.

"We're not getting out of this." Summers said. "Guess you got what you wanted, Dean." She said, watching as the number of demons increased.

"He didn't know." Sam said watching the demons move closer.

"We're gonna get you out of here, Summers." Said Dean.

Summers momentarily looked up at him, then back at the demons surrounding them. "Thought you wanted to kill me."

"We know what happens if you die. We're not gonna let that happen." Sam said, not taking his eyes from the demons.

Furrowing her brow, Summers looked around. Besides the dozens of demons surrounding them, something wasn't right. Looking up, she saw the shadows shifting on top of a nearby building. Before she could yell a warning or even prepare herself, a large demon jumped down at the three of them, separating them and throwing them in different directions.

Summers fell and rolled, tossed like a rag doll by the demon's strength. Before she knew what was happening demons were at her, tearing and ripping at any part they could get their hands on. Attempting to swing her way out, she broke free long enough to throw a round-house kick to one of the demons that was just holding her down, causing him to fly a few feet, knocking down other demons on its way. Grabbing a pipe from the ground, she swung, hitting another demon in the jaw. Bringing the pipe back, she didn't notice a demon come up behind her. It grabbed her wrists, prying the pipe from her hands and throwing her to the ground.

Sam and Dean fired their guns, taking out multiple demons at once. They had to get to her. They could hear her screaming. It was only a matter of time before she was too hurt to fight back. Shooting, stabbing, and punching their way towards her, they paid no attention to the multitude of bodies that were piling up. They just kept coming. Finally seeing Summers, Sam jumped, tackling the demons that were pulling on her arms. Dean took out another, but was jumped from behind as he tried to reload. Falling to the ground, the demon sat on top of him and raised a fist as it held Dean by the neck with its other hand.

"You're not gonna save her." it growled, staring down at him through black eyes. "Illyria will be set free."

Fighting her way free from another demon, Summers felt her veins growing cold. Jumping up she attacked the one on top of Dean, and it stood up, staggering as Summers held onto it. She wrapped both hands around the demon's head, digging her fingers into the demon's eyes and grabbing it under the chin for leverage. Before the demon was able to throw her off, she had managed to claw out the demon's eyes, causing blood to flow over her hands like water. Dean lay on the ground, watching as her eyes glazed over, becoming darker.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as more demons surrounded him.

Dean jumped up and fought his way over to Sam. Before he was able to ready himself, he was backhanded, falling onto his back. The demon picked him up and threw him into the side of a building, where it cracked from impact. Struggling to get up, he was caught off guard as another demon took him and threw him. He collided with Sam, who had just regained balance from a previous attack. They looked up at the sound of Summers screaming. They couldn't see her anywhere. There were too many demons. Another scream and then they saw her. A few feet away a demon raised its blood covered fist and brought it down. She rolled out of the way just in time before the demon's fist was buried into the pavement where her head had just been moments ago. They ran towards her, taking down as many demons as they could.

Another demon stood over her and grabbed her by the neck. Lifting her off the ground she scratched at the hand around her neck. Ice in her veins, she smiled through the blood pouring down her face. Reaching out, she grabbed the demon's throat, squeezing as tight as she could until her fingers broke through flesh, covering both, demon and hunter in more blood. Before falling to the ground it tossed her through a fence and into the side of a building. Slamming her head against the bricks, she slid down to into a pile on the ground, a dazed look in her eyes. Looking up, a pair of black eyes was the last thing she saw before everything went dark.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in the motel room, holding ice packs to various parts of their bodies. Dean sat doubled over in his chair, his arms on his knees and his head down.

"She was beautiful, Sammy." he said and took a sip of his beer. "Strong, determined, a true fighter…now look at her…"

Sam sighed. "Dude, it's a car."

"And now she's all dented because of those damn demons!"

Sam rolled his eyes and moved the icepack he was holding on his ribs to his neck. "Did you see what she did to that demon? That couldn't have been all her…" Sam trailed off.

Dean nodded and stood up. Finishing his beer, he dropped the bottle in the trash and threw his icepacks back in the cooler. "I know, but we can't think about that right now. We should get to the hospital. See how she's doing." Painfully pulling on his jacket, he and Sam walked out of the motel room.

"Look at her, Sammy. God, this is depressing." Dean said, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at the dents that covered his beloved Impala.

* * *

"She's sleeping at the moment. You can go and visit, but she needs to rest." the nurse said, leading Sam and Dean to Summers' hospital room.

"Alright, thanks." Sam said as he and Dean walked in, closing the door behind them.

They pulled up two chairs and sat beside her. Sighing, they watched her sleep. She lay there, looking almost corpse like. If it weren't for the steady beeping on the heart monitor and the slow rise and fall of her chest, they would think that was dead. With her pale skin, the circles under her eyes made them sullen and sunken in. She had multiple cuts; A large one, at least 3 inches, across her forehead. A small scratch on the bridge of her nose. A deep gash on her cheek just below her eye, and two small cuts at the corner of her mouth. The pale skin made her bruises stand out and Sam and Dean looked down at her in grief. Her arms were covered in bruises and deep gashes as well, making it hard to think that she would even be able to move without being in pain.

Dean stood up from his seat and picked up her chart from the end of the bed. "She's got broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, a concussion, broken wrist and some internal bleeding." Dean sighed, placing the silver clipboard back on the end of the bed.

Sam sighed. "At least she's not dead."

"Wish I was at the moment." came a mumbled voice.

Sam sat up a bit at the sound of her voice. "How're you feeling?"

Summers struggled to sit up a bit, wincing in pain. "Better than to be expected."

"Can we get you anything?" Sam asked, seeing her wince in pain again.

"Water."

"Gotchya." Dean said and picked up the pink plastic container on the table.

"Holy water, Dean." she mumbled as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Holy water?"

Summers nodded. "Helps keep the demon weak."

Sam watched her with worried eyes. "Won't it hurt?"

She nodded again. "Like a bitch, but it helps."

"Alright. We have some down in the car. I'll be right back." Dean said, leaving the two of them alone.

Sam watched Dean leave, then looked down at Summers, who was now laying down again, fighting to keep her eyes open. He moved his chair closer to the bed and stood up. Brushing some hair out of her face, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then sat back down, taking her hand in his. Summers gave him a small smile, then frowned, wincing in pain.

"I really need that holy water, Sam…" she said.

Sam frowned when he noticed that she was starting to look distant. "Summers? Summers?" He said, standing up and shaking her unhurt shoulder a bit. She stared up at him, not blinking. He watched her. Her eyes seemed to glaze over, making them look like ice. "Summers!"

"Dude, why are you shaking her?" Dean asked, walking back through the door.

"Did you get the holy water?" Sam asked frantically turning to Dean.

"Yeah, here." He said tossing a bottle to Sam as he walked to the other side of the bed. "What's going on with you?"

"Her eyes." Sam said as he hurried to unscrew the cap to the water bottle.

Dean looked down and furrowed his brow. "Illyria..." he breathed.

"She's weak Dean. The demon is trying to get out." Sam said.

A twisted smile formed on Summers' face as her lips began to turn blue. Sam sat on the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her, settling her into his shoulder. She struggled against him weakly, unable to keep her head up.

"Open up, you frozen bitch." Dean said, holding her head so Sam could feed her the holy water.

Once she swallowed, she whimpered a bit and Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Her body convulsed violently and Sam handed Dean the bottle of holy water as he tightened his arms around her to keep her still. She gripped the front of his shirt and closed her eyes in pain. Sam nodded at Dean, who gripped her jaw, forcing it open.

"Relax, Summers. You need to drink this." Dean said, holding her mouth closed until she swallowed what little holy water he was able to get in. Her body jerked again and she screamed into Dean's hand. Sam and Dean closed their eyes, not wanting to see the pain they were putting her through.

"Stop…please…" she whimpered, now sagging weakly against Sam.

"Gotta finish it, Summers." Sam said, seeing that her eyes were still icy. "Can't let the demon win."

Summers shook her head as Dean poured more holy water into her mouth. Holding his hand over her mouth, he tilted her head back, forcing her to swallow. She screamed into his hand again, her now tear filled eyes growing wide. Breathing hard, she collapsed into Sam. Dean took his hand away from her mouth and looked at Sam, who was watching Summers. Reaching up, he gently pushed her eyelid up, looking at her eyes. Letting out a relived sigh, Dean nodded at Sam, who moved to lay her down on the bed.

Dean looked over at Sam. "We need to call Bobby."


End file.
